


Eine nicht ganz so heldenhafte Rückkehr

by Writing_Fangirl



Category: Lohengrin - Wagner
Genre: Nennen wir's modern AU, Operas, Überaschend viele Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Fangirl/pseuds/Writing_Fangirl
Summary: Seine Rückkehr aus Brabant hat sich Lohengrin anders vorgestellt. Gut, um ehrlich zu sein, hat er sich alles, was seit dem letzten Tag passiert ist anders vorgestellt.Doch das Leben ist kein Ponyhof, und so erlebt Lohengrin weder eine unbemerkte, noch eine in irgendeiner Weise besonders tolle Rückkehr.





	Eine nicht ganz so heldenhafte Rückkehr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).

> Das kommt also heraus, wenn ich mir überlege „Ich könnte doch mal eine witzige Geschichte basierend auf einem Modern AU schreiben.“  
Aber auch wenn das Ergebnis so ganz anderes ist als die Erwartung, bin ich unglaublich zufrieden mit der Story.

Mit dem Fuß stieß die Tür zur heimischen Burg auf, trat seine Schuhe zumindest in die Nähe des ansonsten aufgeräumten Schuhregals und schleppte sich die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf.  
Gut bei der Hälfte hielt er inne. Der Geruch von frisch gekochtem Essen … vermutlich Gemüseeintopf oder so etwas … stieg ihm in die Nase und erinnerte ihn daran, dass seine Eltern und sein Bruder wahrscheinlich gerade beim Mittagessen saßen. Da sollte er jetzt eigentlich auch sein, und er hatte Hunger, aber nach alldem, was die letzten beiden Tage passiert war, konnte er jetzt nicht einfach zum Mittagessen auftauchen, als sei nichts gewesen. Er konnte auch nicht einfach an der Küche vorbeigehen als sei nichts gewesen. Niemand durfte sehen, dass er wieder hier war, bis er eine gute Ausrede gefunden hatte, seine lange Abwesenheit zu erklären. Er musste sich also einen anderen Weg nach oben suchen.  
Wobei... seine Mutter bestand darauf, die Küchentür geschlossen zu halten. „Ich brauche das Essen nicht in meinem Schlafzimmer zu riechen,“ pflegte sie zu sagen. Dass die alte Burg, so ehrwürdig sie auch aussehen mochte, ihre Nachteile in Form von nicht zu hundert Prozent dichten Türen und Fenstern hatte, wodurch die ganze Aktion ihre Wirkung verlor, war ihr dabei egal.  
Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er also an der Küche vorbei. Dabei riskierte er nicht einmal einen Blick in Richtung Tür, frei nach dem Motto „Sehe ich dich nicht, siehst du mich nicht“, er hatte es beinahe geschafft, fast war er am Treppenabsatz, jetzt noch schnell um die Ecke und –  
„Wo kommst du jetzt her?“  
Lohengrin erstarrte, den Fuß auf der zweiten Treppenstufe. Natürlich hatte gerade heute irgendjemand vergessen, die Tür zu schließen, und alle drei, Mama, Papa und Kardeiz hatten zuschauen können, wie er versuchte, unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei zu schleichen.  
Langsam drehte er sich zu seiner Familie um. Kardeiz starrte ihn ungläubig an, seine Hand mit dem Löffel war in der Luft erstarrt, während Condwiramurs den ihren fallen ließ und zu Lohengrin hineilte.  
„Ach Schatz, wo warst du denn so lange?“  
Lohengrin antwortete nicht. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Vater. Parzival war der einzige, der es schaffte, mit seinem Besteck weiterhin halbwegs würdevoll umzugehen. Er legte seinen Löffel neben seinem Teller ab und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, verzichtete jedoch darauf, etwas zu sagen.  
Condwiramurs zupfte an Lohengrins Oberteil herum. „Wie du aussiehst! Als wärst du zu Fuß von Brabant aus hierher gewandert.“  
„Ist er wahrscheinlich auch, so lange wie er weg war.“ Parzival hatte sich nun doch zu einem Kommentar entschieden. „Zur Schule hast du's ja gestern noch geschafft, aber danach? Du warst nicht zu Hause, nicht bei Freunden, nicht sonst irgendwo wo du hättest sein sollen... bekommen wir dafür vielleicht noch eine Erklärung? Und wo ist der Schwan?“  
Lohengrin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh hoch duschen,“ murmelte er und machte sich von Condwiramurs los, die sein Handgelenk festhielt. Glücklicherweise hatte sie einen weniger festen Griff als Elsa von Brabant.  
Parzival hatte natürlich Einwände. „Nein, du bleibst jetzt hier und erzählst, warum wir seit gestern in der Früh– “  
Er wurde unterbrochen von seiner Frau, die sagte: „Parzival, jetzt lass ihn erst einmal ankommen. Geh doch mit Kardeiz ein bisschen raus. Hattest du ihm nicht sowieso eine kleine Fechtstunde versprochen?“  
Parzivals gegrummelte Antwort hörte Lohengrin nicht mehr, doch da er nicht zurückgerufen wurde, nahm er an, dass sein Vater auf Condwiramurs‘ Vorschlag eingegangen war und Befragungen ihm fürs Erste erspart bleiben würden.  
Lohengrin blieb fast eine ganze Stunde unter der Dusche. Über das ungeplante zusammentreffen mit seiner Familie hatte er ganz vergessen, wie durchgefroren er war, und die alte Dusche, die offenbar nur die Regelungen „Eismeer“ und „Wasserkocher“ kannte, kam ihm jetzt doch einmal gerade recht.  
Danach wollte er sich nur noch in seinem Bett verkriechen. Für ein paar Stunden, ein paar Tage... am liebsten auch ein paar Jahre. Doch das war ihm nicht vergönnt.  
Es war Condwiramurs, die ihn zuvor vor einer Befragung durch Parzival gerettet hatte, die an seine Zimmertür klopfte.  
„Ich will, dass du noch etwas isst,“ erklärte sie ihm ohne die Tür ganz zu öffnen. „Keine Sorge, die anderen sind noch draußen. Kommst du mit nach unten?“  
„Nein.“  
„Das habe ich erwartet, deswegen hab ich dir was mitgebracht. Räum deinen Nachttisch leer“  
Sie kam zu ihm herein und platzierte ein Tablett mit Broten und einer Tasse voll heißem Kakao auf seinem Nachttisch.  
„Danke,“ murmelte Lohengrin.  
Condwiramurs setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
„Ich hab dich für den Rest der Woche von der Schule befreit,“ sagte sie. „Falls jemand fragt, du hattest die Grippe. Und so erschöpft wie du aussiehst, würden die Leute uns das sogar glauben, wenn sie nachschauen würden.“ Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Du wirst mir jetzt aber nicht wirklich krank, oder?“  
„Ich bin wirklich aus Brabant hierher gewandert“  
„Was?“  
„Ich bin wirklich aus Brabant hierher gewandert,“ wiederholte Lohengrin ein kleines bisschen lauter.  
„Warum das denn, mein Kleiner?“  
Und obwohl Lohengrin über nichts, was gestern passiert war reden wollte, sprudelte jetzt alles aus ihm heraus. Wie ihm doch schon seit Monaten alles zu viel war. Die Schule, der Gral, die gelegentlichen Streits mit Parzival, wieder der Gral und die damit einhergehende Verantwortung, und wie er dann gestern einfach explodiert war. Er erzählte, wie er weggelaufen war, einfach irgendwohin, nur mit dem Schwan, und dann erzählte er von Elsa von Brabant, der jungen Fürstin, für die er schließlich gekämpft hatte.  
„Sie hat jemanden gebraucht,“ sagte er matt, „und ich war wohl da.“  
„Und was ist dann passiert? Ich habe das Gefühl, du bist von dort geradezu geflohen“  
„Sie wollte mich gleich heiraten. Und das konnte ich nicht. Also, ich darf das sowieso noch nicht, aber ich kann doch nicht... ich meine, ich mag sie, aber ich kannte sie seit einem Tag.Sie tut mir so leid, ich glaube, sie hat sich das alles schon so schön vorgestellt... und was tue ich? Ich fliehe bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit. Zumindest hat sie ihren Bruder wieder.“  
„Den Schwan?“  
„Ja.“  
Lohengrin schwieg kurz.  
„Ich habe ihr erzählt, sie dürfe meinen Namen nicht erfahren, weil ich sonst fort muss. Ausnahmsweise war ich da mal froh um den Gral.“ Er schluckte. „Ich wollte sie ja nicht anlügen, aber wie hätte ich sie denn heiraten sollen? Ich bin doch ohnehin schon vor meiner Verantwortung weggelaufen, wie soll ich denn da noch mehr auf mich nehmen und jemanden heiraten?“  
„Sei nicht so böse zu dir selbst,“ meinte Condwiramurs. „Ich denke nicht, dass dieses Mädchen dir in ein paar Jahren noch einen Vorwurf machen wird. Sie wird deine Situation verstehen. Und seien wir einmal ehrlich, sie hatte es schon sehr eilig. Meinst du denn, du siehst sie einmal wieder?“  
Lohengrin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich will einmal weg vom Gral, nur kurz, nur einmal meine Ruhe haben, und dann werde ich nur noch mal an alles erinnert, weil ich ihn als Ausrede benutzen muss, um von einem Fürstenhof zu fliehen. Warum kann nicht Kardeiz Gralsritter werden? Warum muss ich das machen?“  
Condwiramurs wischte ihm eine Träne von der Wange. Lohengrin hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er weinte.  
„Ich weiß, dass das schwierig für dich sein muss. Ich glaube, nein, ich werde mit Parzival sprechen...“  
„Nein! Der glaubt doch ohnehin schon, dass ich der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen bin.“  
Condwiramurs lächelte. „Dann sollte ich ihn vielleicht mal wieder daran erinnern, welche Schwierigkeiten er selbst hatte.“  
„Was?“  
„Oh, Parzival hat eine Weile gebraucht, bis er überhaupt als Ritter zurechtgekommen ist. Es hat auch ein bisschen gedauert, bis er damit zurechtgekommen ist, mit mir verheiratet zu sein.“  
„Das hat er mir nie erzählt!“  
„Natürlich nicht. Unser Parzival gibt doch nicht zu, wenn mal etwas nicht so gut gelaufen ist.“  
„Stimmt. Hat er nicht einmal versucht, uns eine gekaufte Packung Plätzchen als selbstgebacken zu verkaufen, weil sein Versuch verbrannt ist?“  
„Bei solchen Dingen muss man immer darauf achten, Plätzchen ohne Herstellerlogo zu kaufen.“  
Condwiramurs drückte Lohengrin die Kakaotasse in die Hand. „Jetzt trink und iss mal ein bisschen was, Kleiner. Und ich sage Parzival, er soll mit dir ein bisschen ehrlicher sein.“  
Sie stand auf. „Aber weißt du, was du machst bevor er dir das alles erzählt?“  
„Den Flur putzen, weil meine Schuhe so dreckig waren?“ Lohengrin blinzelte. „Und meine Schuhe?“  
Condwiramurs schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das lassen wir mal die anderen beiden machen. Du sollst dich ausruhen, weil Ruhe brauchst du jetzt vielleicht doch ein bisschen mehr als eine lange Geschichte von Papa.“


End file.
